


Prompt Filled Fun

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Darcy is Immortal, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Useing the Prompt from fuckyeakdarcylewis Tumblr. Because that is what all the cool kids are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands    Steve/Darcy

1 Holding hands

There had been alarms and explosions and rockets and robots and running. Way too much running but hey she had been training with Tasha so it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. Plus running meant no fighting and she was all for no fighting. Only because if Her training was anything to go by she was woefully under prepared.

Although it was hard to gauge where your skill level was when your only sparring partner was one of the deadliest people in the world. Maybe she was pretty badass? Probably not though. It was more likely that Steve had the right idea to get her away from danger.

She glanced ahead at him and smiled. When had he grabbed her hand?  
Turning a corner he pulled her with him, forcing her to keep up by their intertwined hands. She couldn't slow down. Couldn't rest. Couldn't go anywhere but where he led.

Jane would find that funny. Point out how telling it was about their relationship.  
Steve had been trying to convince her to move in with him for weeks. Hell he had been trying to convince her of everything since the day he had met her. Was it strange that someone like her had a hard time believing that all that perfection wanted only her?

Perhaps when this was all over she should listen?  
Her pulled her into a closet and pressed his body against the door. His hands searching over her looking for any injuries.

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?" She realized he was only using one hand, refusing to let go with the other. "Wait. What?" That confused look on his face shouldn't be as sexy as it was.

"Lets move in." Steve stopped looking over her for injuries, meeting her eyes. He searched her face for something. "I love you, you love me. The world is crazy. Let's share coffee mugs."

"Are you sure?" He looked so hopeful.

"Yes. And I'm safe in this super secure closet so go join the rest of the team and get rid of whatever the bad guy of the week is because I'm going to need you to do all the heavy lifting. I hate moving but if I get to watch you carry things it might not be such a bad day."

He used his free hand to pull her closer, kissing her quickly on the lips before turning to leave. He glanced down for a moment at where their hands were still joined. Pausing her brought them to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before releasing it and vanishing out the door.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere   Bucky/Darcy

2 Cuddling somewhere

Being on the run actually involved very little running. There was a lot of accessories though so that was a bonus. I mean the hats alone......

Sadly though travelling light wasn't something Darcy was used to. She had never been able to pack light. What if it rained? What if it was hot? What if you needed to dress nice for a picnic in the park?

OK so that last one wasn't likely since they were trying to hide from evil wannabe Nazis. But if she had been able to pack the way she had wanted to she wouldn't be freezing. She wouldn't be shaking with hands too cold to get the stupid useless jacket that had done nothing to stop the icy rain from soaking. 

"Come here and let me help you."

"This is your fault. You wouldn't let me pack the way I wanted to." James shook his head at the same argument they had already had too many times to count.  
"We are on the run. Not on some European vacation." Darcy tried to smile at him but her lips wouldn't stop shaking. James moved her hands away and started working on the buttons from her blouse. "Your hands are like ice."

"Well It's raining ice and someone made me circle the block three times."

"I needed to be sure we weren't being followed." He hadn't been sure about the guy in the dark jacket. Turns out he was just lost and not following them but James had to be sure. Steve had entrusted her safety to him. 

"Is the heat even on in here." The words came out slurred and James looked up from her shirt, concern written on his face.

He peeled the jacket and the shirt from her body, leaving her shivering in just a  
damp tank top. "We need to get you warmed up." Jame pulled the jacket from his own body and pulled her towards the couch. Sitting her down and pulling her pants from her body. The fact that she wasn't making obnoxious comments was making him a bit nervous.

Once she was stripped he grabbed the blanket out of her room and finished stripping himself before sitting next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. It took almost an hour for her shivering to stop and James was starting to worry it never would.

He realized that almost as soon as the shivering had stopped she slipped into a deep sleep. He was so tired but he couldn't rest yet. He didn't feel safe. He couldn't rest until she was safe. Couldn't sleep. 

She woke warm and snuggling wrapped in the heaviest blanket ever. Struggling to move she realized she it was his arms. This was new. He had barely touched her. Barely spoken to her. Not that she hadn't tried. It was impossible not to want to try. He was so lost and all she wanted was to help him. Of course he thought it was his job to protect her. 

Stupid man. So typical that he thought they were together to for her sake. Steve had talked to her before sending them off. He knew Bucky wasn't ready to be alone again. Knew if left to his own he would let the winter soldier take back over. Darcy was going to be the thing that kept him from turning back. 

"You are warm again?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes, thank you. Who knew your skill set included saving people by cuddling?"  
Bucky laughed deep and dark and Darcy felt a completely different chill run down her spine. She shifted closer to him. Brushing the dark hair from his brow only to realize just how tired he was.

"Have you slept at all?" 

"Had to keep watch." 

"Well it's my turn so close your eyes."

"You aren't safe."

"It's safe enough and you aren't going to be saving anyone with your cuddles if you can't keep your eyes open." 

"I'm trained Buck. Let me watch over you for a bit." He looked like he was going to argue but when he opened his mouth it was a yawn that escaped his lips instead of an argument. "Let me watch over you for a change. Cap's orders."  
He nodded before resting his head back down on her shoulder. She was going to tell him to move to the bed but she knew that would be pointless. She was kind of shocked that he hadn't argued more. He must be even more exhausted than she assumed. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, carding it back from his face as his breathing even out. This closeness wasn't helping Darcy get over her crush at all. His arms wrapped tighter around her and he smiled in his sleep as if he could sense her wayward thoughts. 

Yup. maybe being on the run wasn't glamorous but right not it was a bit too romantic for Darcy's already soft heart.


	3. Wearing Each Other's Clothes   Clint/Darcy

3 Wearing each others’ clothes

Darcy was standing in the lab jotting down Jane's rambling. Another day, another scientific mystery to solve. Jane paused as she hit on a particularly tricky part of the problem. Glancing away from the scribble on the white board she took in Darcy's outfit. 

A small smile touched her lips before she went back to reciting the data she needed entered.

"Do you find math funny or have you finally lost it boss lady?"

"Math can be funny." Jane was suddenly very defensive. "But that wasn't why I was smiling."

"Please share. I could use a good chuckle. Between you, Stark, and Banner I've about had it with geniuses living in their own little worlds." Darcy put her note pad down and moved to the coffee pot to pour her and Jane another cup.

"That is the third purple shirt of his I've seen you wearing and if I've noticed three I can only assume there have been others. Are you keeping them? Because he can't have many left and are we supposed to not notice? Since you haven't made any announcement. I don't think there have been any PDA's I've missed right?"

Darcy just stood there slack jawed. She thought she was being sneaky. She knew Nat knew about her and Clint but that was a given since they practically shared a brain but for Jane to notice? That meant everyone knew.

"I'll be right back." Darcy just turned and walked into the hallway to the sound of Jane's laughter. "JARVIS where is hawkeye?"

"He is current in the gym with Sir, the Captain and Mister Wilson, Miss Lewis."

"Thanks J Man." Darcy made her way to the gym walking quickly through the doors and pausing only to glance around before seeing Clint. She made a beeline for him and watched as a tiny smile tipped up his lip before he schooled his features. No one knew about them.

She didn't pause though. She just kept coming and before he knew it she was pressing her lips to his. He didn't think, just acted. His hands going to her hips holding her close. 

When they pulled back to breath Tony was handing Sam a twenty dollar bill. "Told you."

"Wait so everyone knew?" She really shouldn't have been surprised.

"About Clint's love of purple or your love of his shirts?" Tony smiled as he said the words.

"You are all assholes." Clint just laughed at Darcy's voice and pulled her into another kiss. As long as they weren't hiding anymore...


	4. In battle, side-by-side  Clint/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In battle, side-by-side

In battle, side-by-side  
Clint/Darcy

 

The bullets whizzed by his head as he struggled to figure out where the shooter was hiding. He wanted to stick his head up again but he knew that was risky at best. Instead he stayed down waiting for a break in the shots to indicate his attacker needed to reload. 

All the damn metal was bouncing the sound everywhere and making it hard to pinpoint a location. His finger itched as he stretch the bow string tight before easing back a bit. 

There had to be a break soon. This wasn't a movie. People ran out of bullets, and arrows. The thought had him checking his quiver.   
Three left. Not an impressive number. He had better make every shot count if he wanted to get out of here alive.  
Finally there was a pause and he popped his head up to scan for his attacker only to see someone else out of the corner of his eye stand tall with a large rifle and aim and before he could even think the sniper was falling out of the nest he had created as Clint's savior was lowering Her? weapon.

She strolled towards him and he kept his arrow notched. Not quite ready to trust that she was on his side. He watched as she made her way on steady feet towards him and something tickled the back of his mind. 

Standing close she removed the hood and he watched as her face was revealed. Brown hair cascading down her back. "Lewis?"

"Here to save your admittedly fine ass." She smiled brightly at him but never lost the defensive stance.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit confused you see when I last saw you you were complaining about a stolen ipod and I'm pretty sure you weren't a sniper."

"Yes well that was almost 3 years ago and a lot has changed. First I now use a Stark player for all my music needs and Tasha has been turning me into a silent killing machine." She enjoyed the smile that stretched his face at her words. "Okay maybe not so silent killing machine. More like a snarky assassin."

"Does that mean you are my back up?"

"You called big papa SHIELD and they sent me so YES." She glanced down at the alarm quietly beeping on her wrist. "ugh. Looks like our ride is delayed. Ready to fight our way out of here?"

"I'm so confused right now. Also slightly aroused. When we get out of here I'm buying you a beer and you're telling me everything."

"Make it a cosmo and you have yourself a deal." She offered him another smiled before turning towards the door. She called back over her shoulder when he started to follow her. 

"Don't get shot. I have plans for you after this mission and they don't include a hospital." Clint knew his jaw was dragging. He had always had a crush on her and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual but nothing had ever come of it. He was an Avenger and she was a civilian. Too many risks. 

He had come up with so many excuses about her innocence and safely. Seemed like those were pretty obsolete right about now. He pulled back his bow as they exited the building. Turning to the left just as Darcy turned to the right. He took out the first three henchman easily with the last of his arrows before switching to a handgun. 

They were going to get out of here. He needed to hear her story and really wanted to find out what this thing was between them.


	5. Doing something hot  Darcy/Rumlow

Doing something hot  
Brock/Darcy

No way did he not know what he was doing. Someone spends that much time in the gym and he has to be aware of the impact he has when his shirt is removed. 

Although he wasn't actually taking it off. Instead he just kept lifting the bottom hem to wipe his face. Somehow that little peek every so often was worse. Or better depending on how you looked at it. 

Darcy was counting it as worse. Better would imply there might be some end to this frustration. Something that involved taking all of his clothes off. That seemed unlikely though as he wasn't aware that Darcy was anything more than an audience for his preening.

He was so good at preening. Normally this level of narcissism would make Darcy run and hide but there was something about him. You could certainly claim it was the typical bad boy thing but Darcy hated to think she was that cliche. No she liked to think she was deeper than that. 

Oh who was she kidding. If she was deeper it would take more than a glimpses of 6 pack to get her all hot and bothered. Regardless of how dam fine the 6 pack was.

She took another long sip of her water and pushed the speed on the treadmill and little faster. Maybe if she wasn't able to breath she wouldn't be able to think. Just one more mile and she would be done and she could leave him to whatever ridiculous work out he was doing and she could get that cold shower she so desperately needed.

As the machine signaled her goal has been reached Darcy pressed the buttons to slow the track. She should walk for a bit and let her heart slow gently but she was tired. She stepped off abruptly and felt her leg cramp and go out from underneath her. 

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly as she crumpled in a very uncoordinated pile next to the machine. Of course he heard her. She realized as the dropped weight echoed off the floor. 

She looked up to see him rushing towards her and she was about to feel embarrassed but her calf chose that moment to seize again and she didn't care. 

"Are you all right?" He stood over her dripping with sweat and his breath just a little strained. 

"I'm fine. My calf just decided to rebel against me." He chuckled darkly and kneeled down in front of her. His dark eyes taking her in. Giving her a once over that Darcy tried to tell herself was just to check for any other injuries but felt much more intimate. Or at least that is how she wanted it to feel.

His hand reached out towards her leg and she gasped as his fingers pressed into the aching muscle. "Sorry but it's going to get worse before it gets better." She grabbed her water and took a long swallow. A drip escaping her lip and trickling down her throat. She could feel the tension starting to ease slowly being replaced by a gentle warmth.

She groaned slightly as the last of the tension left her leg. Letting herself relax as he continued to rub the tired muscle. One hand moving to the other leg. She knew she should say something but it felt too good and if this was all she could get from him she'd take it. She'd been thinking about his hands on her for weeks. Admittedly it was in a much less PG 13 way.

His hands moved a little higher and another moan escaped her lips, followed by a breathy whisper. "Do you enjoy tempting me?" His voice held a threatening edge that had Darcy's eyes snapping open to meet his.

"Tempting you?" She didn't mean it to sound so soft but he was so close and her heart was starting to pick up speed again.

"Yes. Tempting. You are always down here running in that ridiculous outfit when I am trying to work." Ridiculous? Darcy thought her outfit was pretty boring. 

Standard SHIELD issue leggings and top. Admittedly she had cut the neck off the shirt but not to be revealing. She just hated the way it felt like it was choking her. 

She wanted to argue but his hands were still on her legs and she was having a hard time concentrating. "I'm not a robot Miss Lewis." 

He knew her name? "I really didn't mean..." She wasn't sure what she was going to say but it didn't matter because his fingers had drifted to the backs of her knees and Darcy's breath left her in a gasp. 

"You are so damn tempting like this. Spread out before me. At my mercy." He leaned in closer and whispered the words into her ear. "Would you like that Lewis? Hmmmm. Would you like me to take you hard and fast until you can't remember your own name?" 

She could barely remember her name now. Some how she took a deep breath and managed to clear her mind enough to answer. "You act as if you'll be doing me a favor. Seems like you might have been putting on a bit of a show too."

"How nice of you to notice." His teeth closed on the fleshy part of her ear in a playful nip and when he pulled back he had the sexiest smile on his face. "What are we waiting for?"

Darcy thought about all the reasons this was a bad idea but dismissed them just as quickly. She wasn't going to date him. She wasn't asking for some kind of commitment. That would be insane. She was just going to burn off some of this ridiculous tension he seemed to create in her. 

She slipped a hand around his shoulder and let her nail trace the line of muscle that kept drawing her attention and smiled. "Absolutely nothing." His smirk grew into a full fledged grin as he pulled her to her feet. Dragging her down the hall towards what she could only assume were his quarters.


	6. Getting Married   Darcy/Steve

Getting married

Darcy/Steve

He wanted there to be another word for happiness. Another word for this joy that seemed to want to escape his chest. He couldn't think of anything that fit. He felt helpless. Certain that no man in the history of the world had ever had a more perfect moment as he was experiencing right now.

Standing in front of their friends and family. His best friend at his back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She literally took his breath away as she laughed at something Tony said while he walked her slowly up the aisle. He felt his heart clench as she got closer. Her eyes locking with his, that gentle knowing smile tilting up her perfect lips. 

She stopped in front of him and leaned in. Too happy to wait for protocol. Kissing him quickly and whispering her love for him as the crowd erupted into muffled laughter.

When the ceremony was nearly over he heard the words he thought he had been waiting for since the day they met.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride....Again."

This time there was clapping and whistling but he didn't hear it. He was lost in the gentle feel of her lips against his own. The way her skin smelled. The way she felt in his arms. 

His Wife.

His Darcy.

"Good job punk." James slapped him hard as they pulled apart to celebrate. He didn't remember much from the rest of the night. It was all a blur of congratulations and handshakes. 

He did remember that she was at his side the whole time. A smile stretching from ear to ear that surely matched his own. 

She had been right after all. Their's was going to be a happy life. He would make sure.


	7. Gaming/watching a movie    Darcy/Steve

Gaming/watching a movie

Darcy/Steve

"Again?" Darcy looked up at the sound of his voice. A mouthful of popcorn preventing her from answering right away. "Didn't you force Sam and Natasha to watch this with you just last week?"

"Listen up Cap. There are just certain movies that when they come on TV you watch them, every time. Doesn't matter if you have it on DVD or downloaded or betamax for pete's sake you watch it. Commercials and all."

"How many movies are on this list?" Steve moved to the back of the couch.

"Hmm? That's a good question. I can think of at least 3 but It's different for each person. Although I think if this isn't on your list it's possible you might just be a little un American."

His eyebrows went up at that as he moved around to sit next to her. "Can't have that."

"No we can't." She snuggled up next to him as he settled into the cushions. 

"Tell me again about why the shark is eating people?" Darcy just laughed as she started explaining the movie again. Smiling as she felt Steve wrap his arm around her. 

 

A/N short. Sorry!


	8. Formal Wear  Darcy/Bruce

In formal wear  
Darcy/Bruce

She had been harboring a serious crush on Bruce for some time. He was all nice and fluffy and quiet. So adorable with his nervous smiles and his shy glances. The way he looked at her every time she brought him his tea or reminded him to eat. 

But she was keeping it in check. It was harmless. Just a tiny infatuation but she had been able to manage it. She could remind herself that he was obsessed with science and numbers and even if he felt anything for her trying to hold his attention would be next to impossible. Not to mention the matter of his alter ego. 

Big green would certainly put a damper on any fun sexy times.

Of course that was all before Stark had forced her to come to this stupid formal party. Stupid formal party where everyone was dressed in fancy formal gear. She had seen men in tuxes before. She had gone to her prom not to mention the weddings. Black tie was nothing new. 

That had all been cheep rental tuxes though. Ill fitting and poorly made. 

This tux fit like it was made for him and knowing Stark it probably had been. 

That was the problem. 

Because fluffy and scatterbrained he was adorable. Clean cut and dressed to perfection her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She knew he was in good shape. Had actually seen him shirtless, thank you random lab accident. But this was something else.

Suddenly her crush was blowing into full on lust. 

"Stop starring and go talk to him." Jane smiled at her former assistant.

"I talk to him all the time. 10 times a day to check on him just like I do with you." Darcy's eyes didn't leave Bruce from across the room.

"You're hysterical. And you know damn well what I mean." Jane took another sip of her champagne before wandering off to find her superhero boyfriend.

Darcy finally turned back to the bar. Drinking heavily was going to be a bad decision but she thought about it for a moment. "I'll take a seltzer with lime please."  
Darcy smiled at the bartender. Nothing good ever came from being fall down drunk.

"I'll take the same." Darcy startled at the voice that came from directly over her shoulder. "Any reason you're being responsible tonight? It's a Stark party. When in Rome as they say..."

"I'm having a hard enough time behaving myself without lowering my inhibitions."

Bruce arched an eyebrow at that and Darcy turned to face him. She didn't realize just how close he had been standing. Apparently the tux was effecting him too as she had never seen him this confident before. 

"What horrible crimes might you commit when your walls come down?" Bruce leaned closer and whispered the words in her ear. 

She gasped as his breath ghosted across her skin. "I'm not sure but I think we should start with a dance?" She smiled shyly up at him and let him lead her out to the open floor. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand holding her own. She started to feel light headed as he spun her around the room. Sure wasn't going to be able to blame any of her decisions on drink tonight and that was too bad because she was pretty sure this was going to be the first in a long line bad ones. 

At least that is what she was hoping.


	9. With animal ears   Darcy/Loki

With animal ears  
Darcy/Loki

"What in the seven realms are you wearing on your head?" Loki put his cup down to move closer to her. He had been sitting at the small kitchen table drinking coffee and enjoying the quiet before he was forced to go down to the lab and begin his day with Dr. Foster.

She didn't answer him though. She didn't even seem to notice him until he was standing right in front of her.

She screamed. Jumping up and nearly spilling the cup of hot coffee that she had been carrying. Her hands went up and pulled the headphones from her ears and with them fell the bunny ears that apparently were attached to them.

"What the hell? You get your kicks from scaring us lowly humans these days oh Prince of Lies?" Her words held venom but her eyes didn't support it. She had always had a soft spot for him. Once Thor had told her and Jane the full story when he had asked if Loki could live with them she had been hooked. 

"I did not mean to frighten you Miss Lewis. I only meant to understand why you would be wearing furry ears on your head. It was my understanding that Midgardians only had one holiday that required costumes and that was during the Autumnal Equinox."

"Are you ever going to try and blend in?" She ignored his question instead   
addressing his oddly formal pattern of speech that she had been hounding him about since the day he moved in. Although at this point it was mostly just an act of self preservation because when he called her 'Miss Lewis' her heart began to race. Who knew she had a bit of a dominatrix kink?

Loki's only response was a simply shrug. He had made an effort to learn enough about this realm to blend but he refused to speak as if he was common. He was a prince and would continue to behave as such.

Darcy's sighed. Aware that she was being defensive when he had truly done nothing wrong. "They're headphones. I know the ears are silly but my niece sent them to me because she knows I love rabbits and well I just broke my ear buds soooo." She waved her hand as if now suddenly everything was clear and Loki only nodded. 

"The look is unusually endearing although I can't help but wonder what you would look like with a fuzzy tail." Darcy's heart speed up even more with the hungry look that darkened his eyes. He was usually polite to her. Nothing more. This flirting was something new and she wasn't about to let this chance go to waste. 

"Try not to look so much like a wolf when you say that." She smiled softly at him as she moved a tiny bit closer.

"A wolf? It isn't fear that makes your heart beat faster Miss Lewis." He offered her a sexy smirk before moving closer. There was barely an inch between them now and   
Darcy felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Why do you refuse to call me Darcy?" Her voice sounded more breathless than she had intended.

He leaned in and his lips ghosted past her ear as he whispered his response. "I shall call you by your given name only after you have screamed my name until you are hoarse. Now run little rabbit. The wolf is hungry."

Darcy couldn't move for a moment. Her heart was hammering in her ears and she wasn't sure what she wanted. Sex with Loki was an epically bad idea. Then again he was a reformed bad boy....... 

He decision was made when she felt his shark teeth nip her ear. Oh god did she want him to chase her. She took a deep breath and turned. Her feet carrying her only a few steps down the hall before his arms closed around her waist.

"I fear I cannot draw out this game any longer." Loki plucked her from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her towards his room.

"Was it the ears?" Darcy couldn't resist the jab.

"No Darcy. It wasn't the ears." His hand slid up her thigh and she finally remembered that she was still in her pajamas. Did you know they make underoo's for adults? Darcy hadn't until she had walked into the store one day and there they were. A tiny tank top and boy shorts made to look like Loki's ridiculous armor. 

She had practically branded herself as his. No wonder he hadn't been able to resist.


	10. Shopping   Darcy & Natasha

Shopping  
Darcy & Natasha

"When you asked me to spend the day with you this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Darcy leaned heavily against the cart as she followed the red head down the aisle.

"Shoes right?" She didn't turn towards her friend, hiding the slight smile.

"Maybe shoes, maybe dresses, maybe Ulta. Not sure what I thought but it didn't include a trip to Ace Hardware." 

"If it makes you feel any better shoes are next." Her attention was focused on the tensile strength of the ropes in front of her.

"Why do I get the impression that I'm still not going to be happy?"

"Perhaps because you set you sights on unattainable happiness."

"That's some serious zen bullshit. You've been hanging out with Bruce too much." Darcy grumbled the words under her breath as she followed her friend.

Natasha just laughed as she continued to browse the aisles of the hardware store. She grabbed item after item checking it off her mental list and handing it to Darcy to put in the cart.

"If I wasn't already terrified of you this trip certainly would seal the deal."

"A lady should always be prepared." Darcy simply lifted a dark arched brow. "Next stop is the beauty counter. When one prepares for war sometimes the right shade of lipstick can be just as lethal as a bullet."

"I want to be you when I grow up." 

Natasha laughed lightly. "It's about time. We start Monday at 8 am."

"God dam it Tasha that is sneaky even for you."

"Maybe, but you're ready." Darcy was going to question it. She didn't feel ready. She considered Natasha a friend but that was a new development. When Jane had dragged her to the tower the entire team had welcomed her and Darcy had quickly befriended them. All except the Black Widow.

It was weeks before she had said more than just a few words and longer still before they hung out for the first time. She knew Natasha wasn't someone that trusted easy but it was hard worrying about if she liked her enough not to kill her in her sleep.

But then Tasha had asked her to train with her. Darcy had of course flatly turned her down. She was an assistant. A college drop out. A flake. 

She wasn't cut out to be a spy. 

So she had said no thank you. Didn't want to waste Natasha's time. For a moment she thought the older woman was disappointing but she was such a hard read she just assumed she had misunderstood. 

Of course that was almost a month ago and Darcy understood now why she had dropped it so quickly. Natasha was nothing if not persistent. She just needed Darcy to understand she wanted it too.

"I'm glad we're friends and I don't have to worry about you killing me in my sleep anymore. Guess we should add the sporting good store to the list. Looks like I'm going to be needing a good pair of sneakers."

"That was already on the list. I need a new baseball bat."

"Not sure if I even want to know." Darcy laughed and followed her friend to the check out. Life was about to get more interesting, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but she was willing to find out.


	11. Kissing   Steve/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Captain America Winter Soldier.

\-------Kissing  
Steve/Darcy

"Tash said you need practice." 

Steve stuttered to a halt as he entered the kitchen to find Darcy sitting on the counter. She had a bowl of cereal on her lap and she was swinging her legs. Her pretty flowery skirt was shifting up and down with the movement and he was momentarily distracted. 

"Practice?"He thought he did a great job of keeping his voice steady. No squeak to be heard.

Darcy slowly chewed while she gave him a good once over before placing the bowl to the side and slipping off the counter. She walked over to him silently enjoying the nervousness he tried to hide.

"Yeah practice." She wanted to string him along for a bit longer. He was so dam cute when he was nervous. "With texting."

She watched as he turned towards her. Shock and relief clearly visible in his features and Darcy laughed. "Did you think I might be talking about something else?"

Steve didn't think Natasha would betray him but then again she was very sneaky and overly involved in his love life. Or lack there of. He hadn't said anything about his growing feelings for the snarky lab assistant but that didn't mean she hadn't noticed. He was pretty sure there wasn't much she didn't notice.

"Although just as a point of fact if you needed practice with anything else....." She let her words hang in the air as she stood in front of him. The weight of anticipation heavy for a few moments before she smiled and turned to leave. Her disappointment hidden until she was past him. She was almost all the way to the door when she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

He was going to let her leave. Going to keep this Lone Ranger thing he had going. But then he saw her face fall in the reflection of the glass. Saw she was disappointed. Maybe he didn't like the idea of Nat talking about him, or trying to meddle in his life but he hated the idea that he had caused Darcy pain. That wasn't okay. Not at all. 

He spun her back towards him before slipping a hand behind her neck. Threading his fingers in her hair and tilting her head he lowered his mouth to hers. Taking advantage of her shock to deepen the kiss.

She found her hands going to his shoulders pulling him closer. A brief thought flit across her mind that Tash must have been insane but then thoughts were harder and harder to form. All she could think about was the hamming beat of her heart.   
When he finally released her for a breath her thoughts were fuzzy but she kept circling back around to Natasha's words. Practice?

"It's possible I just didn't have the right partner." Steve smiled down at her as his hand rubbed slow circles into the back of her neck. 

"Said that out loud huh?" He just nodded. A sexy smile tilting his still wet lips. "So dinner?"

"I thought that was my job?" 

"Welcome to the 21st century." Darcy smiled up at him. It's possible Tasha knew this was going to happen. She was one hell of a sneaky lady. One hell of a smart, amazing lady.


	12. Darcy/Bucky   Making Up

\---------------------Making up afterwards

Darcy/Bucky

He walked into their apartment with a bag and a frown. Grabbing a few things as he walked around and shoving them into it.

"What are you doing?" The anger was still in her voice. 

"Leaving." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What the fuck for?" Her anger was fading to be replaced by hurt and confusion.

"We're done. You're done." He sounded lost.

"Done with what? We had a fight. That's what people do. It doesn't mean someone has to leave. You don't leave after one fight when you love someone."

"Love?" His voice was a whisper of awe. Afraid that he had misunderstood and if he said it out loud she might take it back.

"Christ do you really not know that by now. You truly are stupid sometimes and not just because you forget to tell me when you get hurt." That is what the argument had been about. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to be a burden and she thought he didn't trust her.

The last of her anger faded away. She forgot sometimes just how damaged he was. Stepping in front of him she gently took the bag from his hand and dropped it onto the floor before wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I love you. I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner. I was trying not to pressure you."

She felt him hesitate for a moment before he brought his own arms up and wrapped them around her. "Pressure me? Doll I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

She laughed softly into his chest and pulled back a bit to smile at him. "Don't think this means you're off the hook. No more keeping things from me. You don't need to protect me. OK?"

He nodded slightly and tightened his arms around her as she went back to resting her head against him. 

"Do you want to know the best part of arguing?" He loved the smiled he heard in her words. "Make up sex." He laughed darkly before sweeping her up into his arms.

"I'm not sure what that is. I think I'm going to need you to show me." His eye's twinkled and Darcy fell just a little bit more in love with him if that was possible.

"You are so demanding."


	13. Icecream   Darcy/Clint

Promt-Eating icecream  
Darcy/Clint

Clint walked into the main kitchen to find Foster's assistant sitting in the dark. She was tucked into the corner of the couch covered to the waist in a cozy blanket with a tub of Ben and Jerry's in her hands. It was clear she had been crying. 

He tried to decide if he wanted to ignore her or comfort her. It was a toss up. On the one hand Clint wasn't really big with emotions but on the other it was Darcy. She was the one who welcomed him back from missions with fresh baked cookies. The one that knew when to start a prank war to drag him out of his wallowing self pity. The one who sat in silence when he just couldn't find the words.

She was his friend. She was....

He didn't want to think about that. It wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't put her at risk. Wouldn't saddle her with his baggage. 

He was going to walk out when he heard her sniffle and his heart couldn't handle it.  
"Rough night?" He tried to offer her a gentle smile as he joined her on the couch.

"I should know better but I thought he was different. I thought this time it would be different." Clint realized her voice was slightly slurred too. Ice cream must not have been her first choice for comfort. "I should known I'm not good enough."

He got angry now. That she questioned her worth. As far as he was concerned she was...

Again he stopped himself. He didn't have any right to think of her that way. 

"I just wanted a tiny bit of what Jane and Thor have, what Pepper and Tony have. I just wanted someone that put me first. I just wanted to be special." He took the ice cream out of her hands and put the melting mess on the table in front of her before pulling her into his chest. Her small fingers wrapped tightly around the lapels of his jacket. He felt the wet warmth of her tears as they started a new.

She sobbed silently while he rubbed slow circles into her back. He didn't say anything. He knew words weren't what she needed. He wasn't sure how long he held her before he realized the crying had stopped and her breathing had deepened. She had fallen asleep. 

Clint thought about waking her but obviously she had a rough enough night. Instead he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway. As he shifted her to open her door she mumbled in her sleep but he couldn't quite make out the words. 

Carrying her over to her bed her laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. He moved around her apartment. Getting her a glass of water and some Advil. She was going to want them in the morning. She stirred slightly as he stood over her watching her for a moment.

He knew he should leave but she looked so peaceful. 

"Goodnight Darcy." His voice was a whisper but her eyes opened slowly at the sound.   
"I wish it had been you tonight. You always make me feel special. I wish you..." She didn't finish because her eyes slipped shut. She rolled over into the pillow and mumbled something else that Clint couldn't quite make out.

He needed to leave though. He shouldn't be here for anymore of her half asleep confessions. He knew she did this. She had told him that she could have full conversations in her sleep and not remember a thing in the morning. It was the reason she was shocked she had passed the security check. He smiled at that thought. He did that a lot with her. More than he did with anyone else.

Walking out into the hallway he found Natasha waiting for him. He was about to start making excuses when she frowned at him.Of course she knew nothing was going on. She always knew everything.

"You going to talk to her in the morning?" She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

He wanted to say no. To explain to her why it was a bad idea but then he remembered how sad she was tonight. She wanted it to be him. He wanted that too. "Yeah." 

"About damn time." Clint didn't say anything else but he followed her down the hall. She was right. He had waited long enough.


	14. A Date  Bucky/Darcy

On a date  
Darcy/Bucky

"It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date." She was repeating the words over and over again as she applied her make up. It was a mantra. Ever since Jane had told her about this 'outing'. She had probably said it a thousand times. 

"You ready Darcy?" Jane poked her head into the bathroom causing Darcy to jump at her arrival.

"You are so lucky I already did my eyeliner. I couldn't handle uneven wings today."

"It's just a trip to the park." Jane sighed.

"Sure where everyone has paired off nicely except the lonely Winter Soldier and myself." She mumbled the words under her breath. She had already tried to get out of today too many times and Jane just kept guilting her back into it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat across from him at the picnic table picking at her food. Her only saving grace was that he looked as miserable as she was. Glancing around again she saw everyone else engaged in some sort of PDA that made her stomach lurch. UGH. the only way this could be worse was if it was Valentines Day.

"I agree." Darcy glanced over at her compatriot, realized she must have said her thoughts out loud again. Why anyone trusted her with anything top secret was beyond her. "Do you want to escape? I doubt they would even notice."

"Are we talking a real live prison break?" Darcy's eyes lit with excitement and James had to suppress a smile. 

"Well we are in a park, not a cell, but if that helps get your motor running, sure Doll." He winked at her and she was reminded just how handsome and charming he could be when he wasn't being scary as hell.

"We need code names." She leaned across the table stage whispering to him while her eyes darted around to the rest of the members of their outing. "Winter Soldier doesn't count." She turned back to him as she rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"I can't tell if I'm supposed to fall in love with you or be very, very afraid." Darcy laughed lightly before leaning back in her seat.

"You will be Brown Bear and I will be The Lips because anything else would be too obvious. Okay step one. We need a distraction." She appeared to look around.

"Wait why are you planning this? Which one of has been involved in an actual prison break?" He turned that charming smile on again and it made Darcy start repeating her mantra again. NOT A DATE.

"Did you forget the part where I'm friends with Thor and I know which side of the rescuee/rescuer you were on?" He frowned exaggeratedly but she didn't budge. "Step two is we make a break for it." She reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What was the distraction?" 

"Didn't need one. They are all too busy wrapped up in each other to notice us. And they call themselves spies." Darcy shook her head as they walked towards the park exit.

"Shouldn't we be running?" He smiled as he looked down at where their hands were still joined.

"First rule of being on the run is WALK don't run." She glared at him like she was so over his adorableness. 

"Are there going to be a lot of rules? I've always been bad with them." They were reaching the sidewalk and Darcy continued to drag him by the hand towards the tower. Bucky noticed the direction and took the lead. Tightening his grip on her hand and dragging her across the street.

"Where are we going?" He loved the way her brow furrowed with confusion. Actually there were a lot of things about her that he was really starting to like but hadn't done anything about. Steve had encouraged him but she always gave him the cold shoulder. Today though he was seeing a whole new side of her and he was going to take advantage of it.

"I didn't break out of prison to go sit in an ivory tower."

"Technically it was a park as you pointed out earlier." She smiled softly at him. 

"Whatever doll. We aren't going back just yet. The weather is perfect for a walk."

"A walk?" Darcy's voice got soft as he pulled her closer with their joined hands and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah a walk, maybe dinner, possibly a movie, drinks, dancing. Whatever you want." He smiled indulgently down at her. Her eyes were drawn to this upturned mouth.

"That sounds like a date." Darcy felt her heart start to race. Was it possible he wanted to spend time with just her? 

"Is that okay?" It was the first time he sounded less than sure. Darcy realized he was nervous. She wasn't alone in her feelings.

"That's fine because usually dates end with a kiss so I was just wondering how long all that stuff was going to take." She smiled innocently up at him.

"Who ever said kisses only come at the end?" Darcy laughed and leaned into his side.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Who had ten minutes?" Tony smiled as Thor and Jane moved to his side, watching as Darcy and Bucky walked away.

"I told you were weren't taking bets." Steve gave them his best Captain America look and everyone except Tony had the decency to look away.

"Such a spoil sport." Tony grumbled before turning away and heading back over to Pepper's side.


	15. Darcy/Steve “Ugh, why did I eat that?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/ Steve
> 
> “Ugh, why did I eat that?”

Darcy/Steve

“Ugh, why did I eat that?” The words were accompanied with another deep groan.

"You said, and I quote 'I want the grossest, greasiest, fried, fat filled Fair food you can find.'" Steve took another bite of the corn dog he was about halfway through before he smiled down at the dark haired woman.

"That doesn't sound like me." Steve laughed at how ridiculous that statement was. "Okay that sounds exactly like me but you are supposed to watch out for me right? Certainly that is part of why I keep you around?"

"I thought is was my ability to reach the high shelves and that thing I do with my tongue."

"So you're Mr. Funny now? Well I'm dying. I'm talking literally here." She groaned again loudly, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"I don't think that word means what you think it does." He offered her another of those ridiculously sexy smiles.

"Oh my god I love you so very, very much. And when I am done dying, I am going to show you just how much but in the mean time I am going to need you to get me home and buy ALL THE GINGER ALE!!!"

"As You Wish." Darcy smiled up at the man she some how got to love her. Nightmare stomach pain aside she was one lucky girl.


	16. Darcy/human torch  And that's how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Human Torch
> 
> And that's how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve

Darcy had been re watching the footage of Jane's experiment in central park when she first heard the man utter the words that were currently haunting her dreams.

She had rewound that section a thousand times but still there was only the one phrase that stuck out. Why? What? How? WTF? She had so many questions.   
She was about a week into her obsession when she finally accepted that she needed help.

"JARVIS? Were there any other cameras filming the day we tried to blow a hole in the space time continuum?"

"Are you referring to Doctor Foster's realignment of the quantum field to account for gravitational pull of the 7 worlds connected via the rainbow bridge?"

"Yeah that thing too." Darcy rolled her eyes and tried not to mumble under her breath. Sometimes she wondered how much of JARVIS' attitude was programmed by Tony and how much was just him.

"I have found three traffic cameras with a few images and 2 security cameras that captured at least some of the experiment."

"Can I see them?" Why did he insist on making her ask. She wasn't just taking a survey. 

"Of course Miss Lewis. Shall I put it on the big screen?"

"NO!" Darcy shouted and pushed back from her chair. She didn't need anyone walking in and asking what she was doing. "My laptop will be fine."

"It's done miss." Darcy just nodded and started pulling the files up. She needed to see the face of the man who had been haunting her. JARVIS had been a last resort. The claim had been so insane she had hoped to find out the full story by hacking the police blotter. Although she found nothing about her mystery man her faith in humanity had been thoroughly tested. People did some seriously stupid stuff on New Years Eve.

“And that's how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” There he was. One of the bank cameras had caught him. He wasn't even talking to anyone. No phone in sight. Not even some stupid blue tooth. 

WHAT?  
She zoomed in and realized he had the most ridiculous jaw line and his lips were curved up in a mischievous smile. Moving the footage forward frame by frame she watched as he moved behind her, he uttered the baffling words as he passed close only to continue on his way.

Those words and nothing else. 

He had drive by pranked her. There was no story that went with that ridiculous phrase. He knew she was filming. OMG it was genius. Possibly evil genius? It was hard to tell from just this one act.

"JARVIS run facial recognition on this man."

"You know I am not allowed to access those files for personal use Miss Lewis."

"And you know that I have already hacked into your files once and can do so again. I wonder what you would sound like with a cockney accent?" There was a distinct lack of response from the AI and Darcy thought she was actually going to have to follow up on her threat. After she hacked the FBI so she could steal their software but that was going to take forever whereas if JARVIS ran it she would have an answer in a matter of minutes. 

"His name is Johnny Storm."

"The Human Torch is a dick." Darcy mumbled the words under her breath. She was too busy already coming up with a plan to get him back.


	17. “I’ve got everything under control.” Darcy Lewis/ Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got everything under control.”  
> Darcy/Brock
> 
> 3rd times the charm. This is actually a new chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

“I’ve got everything under control.”

The alarms were still blaring when he entered the lab, weapon drawn. He was on medical leave from STRIKE but that didn't mean he was useless. The building had security staff but he was closer and well, it had been almost 4 days since he had punched or shot someone and he was getting a little antsy. The idea that there was some sort of criminal that he could take out his frustrations on was a little too tempting.

He scanned the room for potential threats moving slowly forward. Step by step, clearing each row in the lab methodically as he forced his heart rate to remain even. 

Row by row, he didn't rush even though everything told him to run to the back. Years of training had beaten that instinct down. 

It got harder though as he heard a feminine voice screech from the back. The sound was followed by a series of thuds but still, he didn't rush forward.

Three more rows and he was there. Pushing into the back corner to see a tiny dark haired beauty standing over the prone bodies of 3 henchmen with a wrench in her hand. Held high as she stood tall. Her chest heaving with exertion.

"Thanks for showing up. I know it was hard to drag yourself away from your biceps curls but I've got this under control." She offered him a snarky half smile. 

His eyes immediately drawn to her plump red lips and the adrenaline coursing through his body shifting focus from punching to something much more intimate.

Darcy's eyes started to wander over her potential saviors body. "Not that they don't appear to be working."

Brock was about to respond when a team of SHIELD agents burst into the room.

"It's about time." Brock turned towards the men as Darcy spoke. "As you can see everything is under control. But thanks for volunteering for clean up." She glanced around the room before dropping the wrench and walking out towards the door. As she passed Brock she offered him a teasing smile. "You coming?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. If there was no fighting to be had then he was going to see if his other favorite activity was going to be on the table with the gorgeous wrench wielding woman. 

"Name's Brock." He smiled as she turned away from him.

"Darcy. In case you're a talker. I don't respond to princess or baby." Brock felt the smile stretching his face at her words. This might not be such a bad forced vacation after all.


	18. “At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?” Darcy Lewis/ Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”  
> Darcy Lewis/ Clint Barton
> 
> Obviously this is non AOU compliant.

“At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?” Clint smiled towards her as he turned away from the bars of their cell.

"Jesus Christ did you actually just say that?" Darcy just threw her hands in the air. Frustration rolling off her in waves.

He just shrugged. "This isn't the first time I've ended an evening out in a cell."

"I've no doubt that is true but it doesn't mean you should tempt fate like that." She turned away from him and started pacing. Waving her hands in front of her while she continued to mutter angrily under her breath.

"Darcy you do know I'm an Avenger right? I mean I don't want to brag but this isn't exactly Fort Knox. I'll have us out of here in a jiff and just think about the story it will make at our wedding."

"Loving the confidence birdman but i'm still locked up and I have about another hour before I really regret this footwear choice. Besides..." Darcy stopped short as she turned to see Clint kneeling before her.

"Darcy Ann Lewis, will you marry me?" He held a small black box in one hand while he smiled up at her. 

"Holy Shit. Seriously? Here? Now?" tears were forming in her eyes and her voice got soft. "Me?"

"Yes you. It's always been you." He continued to watch her, a soft smile tugging his lips up. "A yes or no is customary although you've never been one for tradition."

Darcy realized she was just starring at him. "You sure?" 

"Umm yeah since that was why I planned this perfect evening."

She smiled at that. Glancing around the dark cell before locking eyes with him. "Then yes. How can anyone resist this level of romance." He opened the box and took out the ring reaching for her hand and slipping the delicate band with the sparkling solitaire onto her finger.

He stood tall and pulled her into his arms. His lips descending down onto hers.


	19. Gazing into each other's eyes  Clint/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gazing into each other's eyes Clint/Darcy

\------------------------------------------------

Gazing into each others’ eyes

"Gross!" Tony was at about his limit with all this lovie dovey bullshit. Okay so maybe it was only because Pepper was travelling again and he was lonely. 

Obviously if she had been around then he would be doing some serious soul gazing too. But she wasn't here and he was getting sick of being reminded that there were other people who were enjoying each other's company.

"Don't be an asshole Stark." Maria gave him a shove as she left the room. She wasn't interested in watching the two love birds stare at each other all day either but she also wasn't going to be a prick about it.

"This is a common room, for team activities. Like pillow fights or pajama parties. I don't want to watch Legolas eye fuck Betty Boop."

Clint didn't look away from her blue eyes but his expression hardened. "Call her that again and you'll be pulling one those fancy arrows you designed out of your chest." 

"Cut him some slack baby, he misses his lady love. And who can blame him? I'm not even sleeping with her and I miss her."

Stark's expression changed from annoyed to a devious smirk.

"Say it out loud and I'll cut your tongue out." Darcy laughed at Clint's words, sure she could imagine what Stark had been thinking.

"You are such a buzz kill hood." Tony sighed heavily and left the room carrying the cup of fresh coffee that he had originally come into the room for. Darn love birds distracting him with thoughts of his lady love. He did miss Pepper. 

"Perhaps we should head back to our room?" Darcy offered him that secret smile that he loved so much. The one he had never seen her offer anyone else. The one that helped him fight off the darkness. 

"That sounds like an excellent plan." He smiled brightly as he got up from the table. Following her towards the elevator. The truth was he hated when she looked at him like that in public. It always made him want to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to their bed. 

As the thought popped into his head he decided it was a really dam good idea. Reaching for her hips as they turned towards him and scooping her up. He loved the way she giggled and wiggled in his arms. His feet moving faster down the hall. He didn't want to waste any more time.


	20. Getting clothes off   Darcy/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Clothes off Darcy/Steve

\---------Clothed getting off

 

Whatever had just exploded from that godforsaken hole had gotten all over his uniform and he was just starting to think about how horrible the trip back to base was going to be when he realized it was burning through the fabric patches. His skin too. 

"Son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath as he started tearing off the rest of the uniform. He needed to get this stuff off of him as quick as possible before the damage was more that his super soldier blood could heal.

Pealing the last bit of fabric from his legs he noticed the burns on his arms and chest. Looking around for something to wash the rest of the acid off he saw a fountain and before he could think too much about it jumped in. Splashing the water over his head and taking an impromptu bath. 

The burn immediately began to ease and he was glad he had been able to salvage at least his underwear although walking back to the team was still going to come with a healthy dose of teasing and humiliation. 

But he refused to let that worry him. Standing tall from the fountain he stopped cold to see the reasons they were in this godforsaken place. Thor's lady love and her assistant. 

Both women were standing next to Natasha as she checked them over.

"Natasha can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Darcy."

"Are you aware that I hate Pride and Prejudice? I, of course, have read it because, hello, my name, but I hate it. Have hated every movie version and never understood any woman who loved Mr. Darcy."

"Is there a point to this ramble?" Jane looked at her assistant with concern pinching her features.

Darcy didn't answer. She just reached for Jane and Natasha and turned them gently towards the fountain were one very nearly naked Captain America was emerging from the water.

"Has the world just switched into slow motion?" Darcy tried very hard to tear her eyes away as she felt her mouth dry up. 

Jane just chuckled under her breath while Natasha smiled that half smile that Darcy took to mean she could appreciate a fantastic male specimen like Steve even if she had no interest in him.

Darcy wished she could say the same. Sadly she already had a crush on the man with a plan and now she was pretty sure there were going to be some serious fantasies of the very not platonic variety. Christ. Their next movie night was going to be very awkward with this image in her head. She was going to have a really hard time pretending they were just friends anymore.

"Close your mouth." Natasha whispered the words towards her. 

"I am so screwed." Darcy sucked in a deep breath and tried to clear her mind.

"Ladies." Cap stepped out of the fountain and tipped an imaginary hat towards them as he walked by. He waited to hear giggling. To hear the taunting but it never came.

"He has a change of clothes on the plane right?" Darcy asked Natasha. Not entirely sure what she wanted the answer to be.  
The red head nodded before turning to follow her nearly naked teammate. "Not that it matters. Your never going to forget that image anyway."

Darcy groaned loudly. Certain she was right. He was going to be haunting her dreams for a while.


	21. "ow, what was that for?"  Darcy/Eric

“Ow, what was that for?”

Darcy woke in the past. Dam science benders! This is what you got when you mixed caffeine and no safety protocols. When she got back she was going to institute some serious rules starting with the amount of time anyone was allowed to science without at least 8 hours of rest. She was going to go teamster on their asses until they submitted.

"Miss Lewis?" Wait, if she was in the past how did this man know her name? Darcy opened her eyes to see the leader of the X-men staring down at her. Of course he was much younger than she remembered and the hair. So much hair.

She shifted slightly and realized she was in someone's arms. Strong muscular arms holding her tightly and keeping her from laying on the cold ground. Her eyes shifted up to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at her. 

"Fucking time travel." She mumbled the words as a wave of nausea washed over her. The throbbing in her head getting worse. She closed her eyes willing it to pass. 

Relax Miss Lewis. Darcy felt herself responding to his voice inside of her head. The throbbing easing and the nausea passing. Her eyes flicked open and the smirk looking down at her was suddenly very familiar. 

Magneto! Dam it. she pushed out of his arms and slapped him. Hard across the cheek. 

“Ow, what was that for?” His hand went to the red spot already forming on his cheek. A look of confusion crossing his eyes before it was replaced by anger. That slow rage that was always simmering, reaching a boiling point.

"Eric relax." Charles voice held a warning edge. 

In the future Charles never read anyone's mind without their permission but that was as much a comment on his respect as it was on his control. She knew it hadn't always been a choice. Before he mastered his control he had a hard time keeping strong thoughts out. Darcy was pretty sure the thoughts she had when she realized Magneto was holding her were practically a scream.

Such was the rage she still felt for the terrorist for what he had done to her friends Rogue and Logan. Not to mention the countless humans that had suffered at his hands. Darcy's rage flashed red hot.   
She watched as he continued to rub at his cheek. Her eyes drawn to the dark numbers on his arm. Her fingers reaching out instinctively to trace them. She had seen similar numbers on her grandmothers arm. Knew what they meant. Had heard tales of the true evil that had thought to brand people like cattle and suddenly all her rage faded. An understanding washing over her. 

Magneto went from a xenophobic mad man to a sympathetic lost child in the blink of an eye. His cruelty was suddenly understandable. Not acceptable but understandable.

What he had seen. Surely the mutant registration act had made him fearful of the past repeating itself. "Hate only leads to more hate."  
Eric's eyes went wide for a minute. His heart racing. 

His words. His words had just come out of her mouth. 

"Oh my." It was Charles's voice that shook her out of her trance. Her mind slowing for a bit when she remembered what he had said. 

"Soulmates?" She whispered the word. Was that possible? Her words had been on her since birth. She always knew her soulmate would be older but she had never thought about him being this much older. 

"My words appeared this morning. I assumed I would never meet you. That I would be too old. Growing up without a mark helped them to 'prove' I was an abomination." Darcy didn't need to ask who Eric was talking about. She had heard how the Nazi's had reacted to blanks. How they had considered them inferior. Unworthy of God's divine mark. 

Her heart broke for him. She couldn't help but think about all the conversations about time travel she and Tony had lost hours to. Was time fixed? Was it changeable? What about a paradox? Was this always meant to happen or had her arrival changed everything and even if she could get back would she even recognize where she returned to?

Tony liked to try and use string theory while Darcy would quote movies as example.

She was about to have a field test though because she was standing in front of her soulmate and if there was anything she could do to help him from becoming the scared and vengeful monster she knew from her future she wasn't about to leave.   
Crap, she was giving up NETFLIX!  
"I would love to discuss your job and your theories when you have a free minute" She was vaguely aware that Charles was leaving them alone. Closing the doors to the library on his way out.

"Can I see them?" The reverence in his words was the only thing that kept her from making some sort of snarky comment. Instead she moved her hands to the neck of her shirt. Pulling it down to reveal messy scrawl covering her heart.  
He reached out with a hand and ghosted his fingers over the skin. Never making contact before he pulled his hand back and pulled the neck of his shirt in a similar fashion to reveal her words in the same spot.

She had just read an article the other day about soulmarks and their location. The science hadn't come to any conclusive results but anecdotal evidence implied words written over the heart lead to the deepest kind of bond. 

"My mother liked to tell me love was stronger than hate. I thought that was naive. Foolish. Every piece of evidence we had ever experienced proved the opposite. Then these words appeared this morning and I was certain that fate was cruel beyond measure."

"Oh god Eric." Darcy moved towards him and took his hands in hers. A need to comfort him almost overwhelming. A warmth spreading in her chest. 

3 minutes. That was how long she knew him and already she felt more for him than any previous boyfriend before. She wondered how long it would take for her to fall in love with him? She already knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm a monster." Pain and fear was laced in his voice. 

"No! You aren't now and you never will be." Darcy put every bit of conviction into her voice and she watched as the apprehension left Eric's face. Replaced by a smirk that left tiny crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"You think you can control the future?" his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Not control it but I can sure as hell learn from it." Eric's smirk broke into a full fledged grin at her words. He could tell she believed her words with utter conviction and he let it convince himself just a little bit.


	22. In a Public Place  Darcy/Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first 3 way. Go easy on me.

In public place

 

Darcy turned the corner and found her two best buddies snuggling in the hallway. It wasn't the first time. It wasn't the second or the third time either.

Her boys. 

Her boys were always snuggling. Snuggling, kissing, touching. They frustrated Darcy to no end. On the one hand she loved them. They were her best friends in the whole world. Funny that two men lost out of time were the only real friends she had ever made with the only exception of Jane. But even Jane didn't understand her the way her boys did.

They got her. Got her quirks and her fears and they worked to make her happy. She loved them. Most of the time she could convince herself they were just like brothers from another mother but sometimes that lie was obvious.  
The line between loving them and being IN love with them got real blurry.

Sometimes it was purely physical. The snuggling she could handle. Most of the time she was involved in the snuggling. It was the other stuff. The times she had turned a corner only to find Bucky pinning Steve up against a wall while he moaned into his mouth.

Those times she felt her heart race and she had to hurry off before she embarrassed herself. She wanted to join them. She wanted to be the filling in an super soldier cookie. It was insulting though. Obviously they were in love. She was their friend. 

She was having a harder and harder time and her ridiculously long dry streak wasn't helping. 

"You want to go out tonight doll?" Darcy smiled up as Bucky walked into the kitchen. "I'm craving lasagna from that place on 8th."

"Just the three of us?" She wasn't sure why she asked. It was always just the three of them. 

"Just the way I like it." He winked at her and Darcy's heart skipped a beat. Didn't they realize that her brain understood they were gay but her body didn't so much care about that little detail? They were sexy men. Ridiculously sexy men, made from some sort of magic and unicorn tears. At least that is what Darcy assumed was in the super soldier serum.

"Sounds good." temptation was better than sitting home alone. Tomorrow though she was going to have to seriously start looking for someone she could canoodle in corners with.

Steve walked into the kitchen just as she was about to leave wearing a damp tank top. He must have just come from the gym. He smiled at her before moving towards Bucky and giving him a warm kiss on the cheek.

Gay, gay, gay. Darcy repeated it again.

"Actually we aren't gay." Bucky smiled at her as Steve slid his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"What?" Darcy was confused. Was this a 40's speak misunderstanding? "Men who date other men are called gay these days boys. Or homosexuals."

"What about men who date both men and women?" Steve dropped his arm from Bucky's shoulder and moved in front of her. 

"What?" Darcy was lost. Steve had invaded her personal space and was looking at her like she was on the menu. She felt like she was missing something but there was no blood in her brain to try and figure it out. 

Steve reached out and ran a finger along her bottom lip. "Maybe we shouldn't talk in generalities." He smiled as Bucky came forward next to him. 

"Good idea punk." Darcy's eyes were torn from Steve when Bucky's hand started to trace the shell of her ear.

"What do you call two super soldiers that want their best friend to also be their girlfriend?" Darcy glance back to Steve, the words sinking in slowly.

"You want me? Like want me want me in a non clothed way?" Her brows pinched together as she tried to understand what they were saying. It wasn't that they weren't being clear. Because the way they were looking at her made it pretty clear what they wanted. She was just having a hard time believing it. 

"Doll, we want you naked, between us until no one can remember their name." Darcy sucked in a breath at Bucky's words. Looking between them again before nodding slowly.

"Yes." She whispered the word. Not sure how she even formed the word.

"Great. Punk you get our girl I'll get supplies. I don't want to have to leave our room anytime soon." Steve just nodded towards him before scooping Darcy up and heading down the hall. She watched over his should as Bucky pulled items from the kitchen. From the amount of Gatorade he was grabbing she was in for a long couple of days. It sounded like the most perfect thing ever.

"How long have you and Bucky been thinking about this?" She asked as they walked into the hallway.

"Since the first time you caught us in the stairwell." Darcy smiled wide at the memory.


	23. Saddle up, this means WAR    Bucky/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> Saddle up, this means war  
> Darcy/Bucky  
> Meet Cute

7\. “Saddle up, this means war.”  
Bucky/ Darcy

 

Darcy pulled open the cabinet next to the coffee pot. she blinked her eyes a few times trying to focus. The coffee should be right here. That was where she had put the bag when it had been delivered just yesterday. And thank god because she had run out of coffee yesterday morning and was dreading the trip into town to buy more. She had thanked the Amazon Gods for their same day delivery. 

She blinked again and reached up to move a few things around. Still no coffee to be found. Her confusion was fading away only to be replaced by anger. Sure this was the communal kitchen but everyone knew the coffee was hers. She didn't even mind sharing but to take all of it? That was going to require torture and murder. At the very least someone needed to have their bed short sheeted.

Okay these were not good plans. She was no good without her coffee. Slamming the cabinet she wandered back down the hall only to be drawn into a room by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She didn't stop to think she was walking into a strangers room or that most of her roommates had mad assassination skills. She could only focus on the fragrant aroma of her favorite coffee blend.

Walking to the counter she looked around quickly before grabbing the pot and filling her cup that she was still clutching hopefully in her hand. She leaned back against the counter and took her first sip. A smile tugging at her lips as the coffee warmed her from the inside out. 

The fog and anger started to clear as she finished her first cup. Looking around the room she felt a tendril of fear curl around her throat. She was in the Winter Soldier's room. The newest member of the team and she hadn't met him yet. 

If Clint had done this she would have known exactly what to do but James Buchannan Barnes was a stranger. Would pranks work? What about threats? She would think that would be worthless what with him being a world class assassin but they worked on Bruce and he was the freaking HULK so you never know.

She filled her cup again and started towards the door. Maybe it was best to save her confrontation for another day. She was halfway out when she heard a voice. 

"Are you drinking my coffee?" The dark gravel sent a chill up Darcy's spine. She stopped and turned to explain but then she remembered whose coffee it really was a common sense was pushed away in favor of righteous anger.

"Your coffee?" her words died in her throat as she turned to find the winter soldier standing before her in nothing but a threadbare pair of sweatpants. Slung low on narrow hips. A towel in one hand. Drips a water clinging to his sparse chest hair doing their best to make sure she saw every curve and dip of toned muscle that covered his torso. 

"Yes, MY coffee, from MY coffee pot in MY kitchen in My apartment." Darcy's eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke. A welcome distraction to his mesmerizing physique.

That's when she saw it. The package the beans had arrived in sitting on his counter. She brushed passed him and grabbed it. Picking it up and shoving it towards him. Her name clearly visible on the label. "Saddle up Soldier, this means war. No one steals my coffee. No one." Darcy made to move back towards the door when she felt cool fingers grasp her arm. 

Bucky smiled as she turned back towards him. "War? Are you sure we can't negotiate some sort of Peace Treaty doll. Perhaps over dinner and a movie." 

"What?" Darcy stared at him with wide blue eyes. 

"Well it's just that I'm pretty good at war but you look like someone who might cheat the rules of engagement and to be honest I'm kind of semi retired right now so I'm thinking we can stop all the bloodshed before it's too late with a nice steak and some wine."

Darcy wanted to be offended at his words but he was right. Darcy would stop at nothing to get her revenge and if the way her heart was beating was any indication the idea of a date with Bucky Barnes was a very appealing.

"Okay fine. We can negotiate but I'm getting one more cup before I go." Darcy moved away from him and back towards his kitchen. Setting her cup down she filled it from the pot one more time before turning back. Bucky was standing right there.

"Or we can start negotiating now?" He reached his hand out and lifted her free hand to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Bucky Barnes, Emissary of peace. It's a pleasure to meet you doll."

Darcy's mind got very fuzzy when his warm lips touched her skin. She licked her suddenly dry lips before speaking "Darcy Lewis." He smiled at her words and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now seems like a good time to start."


	24. I thought you were dead    Darcy/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I thought you were dead  
> Darcy/Steve
> 
> Darcy immortal.

9\. “I thought you were dead!”   
Darcy is an immortal mutant.

She could still remember what it felt like to hear he had died in the war. Over the years she had gotten used to losing everyone. Closed her heart and just went about her day but somehow he had gotten under her skin. 

Skinny Steve Rogers had the heart of a lion. It was why she had suggested him to Erkskin. Why she had made sure he was given the serum. It was nice to see the outside finally match the inside. For him to be able really stand up to bullies and fight for the little guy.

What wasn't great was how he had torn down her walls only to remind her why she had them. Another death. Another love gone with the passage of time while Darcy was forced to march onward. She'd forgotten how old she was. 500? 600? Everything after the first quarter millennium started to blur together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She had shut herself off again. Shutting out the outside world until one day she had turned on the TV and watched with shock and amazement as her Super Soldier fought against an alien invasion.

At first she was convinced it was just another man in Steve'e suit. Just thinking that had hurt enough but then she watched the footage over and over again. Frame by frame until she caught sight of him without his cowl. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the frozen screen. Her Steve was alive. How was that possible? 

While Darcy had shut herself off from the outside world she had realized money and information made that a much easier task so she had ensured she always had plenty of both. With all the time in the world on her side she had mastered more skills than most. Including everything new that came with the information age.

She pulled opened her computer and started her search. Easily bypassing each security measure she encountered until she had all the files she could ever want on Steven Grant Rodgers. Curiosity forced her to see if there was anything about her involvement still left.

An hour in she found a single photo of Steve where you could only see the curve of her mouth but Darcy could easily recognize herself. She stared at the photo for hours. Steve was smiling up at her from an exam table. It was taken right after Erskine had been killed while they had been desperately trying to recreate the serum.

It was just a few days later that they had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. 

None of that mattered now though because if Steve was alive Darcy needed to find him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It would certainly have been an impossible task for a mortal to sneak into Avengers tower. The multiple layers of security, not to mention the AI that ran the building would have made the best hacker quit and rethink their life choices. But Darcy had a lot more free time than the average person not to mention the fact that she had been studying computers since they had been invented. 

Still it wasn't easy. It took her almost an entire day to install a back door into the security and another day and a half to get the AI to recognize her as a friend. Then it was just a matter of making sure she didn't run into anyone that would know she didn't belong. 

That was making life difficult because no one moved on a schedule although she supposed that was to be expected with most of the buildings inhabitants being literal superheros and spy ninjas. 

She decided the middle of the day was her best option. There were more support staff around so it would be easier for her to blend in with the crowd. She just hoped they had a high enough turn over rate that a strange face wouldn't raise any red flags.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was in his room. JARVIS had actually been more of a help than anything else. Taking the time to add herself to his programming had been worth every minute. He warned her of approaching personal and led her straight to Steve's apartment. Even going so far as to open the door for her and advise her when he would be returning.

He was in the gym according to the AI. 

Her heart sped up at the thought that she was going to see him again. Trying to keep herself busy while she waited she wandered around his apartment. There weren't many personal touches but the few Darcy could find tugged at her soul. 

A photo of Steve and James from their day trip to Coney Island. The music box that had sat on Steve's mothers beside table till her way too soon death. A baseball from the game they had snuck into with the help of a gate guard that thought Darcy was cute.

Then she stilled as she entered his bedroom. Sitting on his bedside table was the photo they had taken the night before he had left for Europe. Darcy was smiling at him. Still not used to having to look up at him. His smile was the thing that broke her though. It was so sad. They knew he was leaving. Darcy was hopeful that she would see him again but she knew Steve was more pragmatic.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
She jerked as she heard the AI welcome him home.  
"Welcome back Captain. I must inform you that you have an authorized guest in your bedchambers."

Darcy thought about rushing out to meet him but she couldn't seem to get her body to cooperate. Instead she was stuck in her spot. Her head spinning with what she would say when he walked in.

She didn't have to wait long. A moment later Steve walked into the room. A confused look on his face giving way to disbelief as he saw her. Taking a step towards her before he thought better of it and stopped, staring at her. 

"Hey handsome." Darcy's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Darcy?" He couldn't believe it. How could she be here? He had looked her up just like everyone else only to find she was long gone. 

Suddenly she was moving towards him. Her arms wrapping around his middle and Steve only hesitated a moment before he pulled her in tight. "God I missed you." The words were partially muffled by his chest but he heard them loud and clear. 

"How?" He whispered the words into her heair and he breathed in her familiar scent. 

"It's a very, very long story and I'll tell you everything I promise but right now I just need you to hold me." Steve didn't hesitate. His arms pulled her even closer. Lifting her up as he moved towards the large chair in the corner of his room. Pulling her into his lap as he sat down. Her small body curling into him.

"I thought you were dead. I was so alone." Steve's words broke her heart. 

"Me too. Me too." She felt the first tears fall in what felt like forever as the walls she had built around her heart crumbled. At first they were caused by the pain of her loneliness but as she sat there on Steve's lap while he rubbed slow circles into her back and hummed into her hair she realized it didn't hurt to think about the future anymore. 

She had hope.


	25. Soulmates Steve/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve saved Darcy's grandfather from the Nazis and she just wants to say thank you. That is if she can get her mouth to work.

Damn Jane. The last month of Darcy's life had been insane. Actually that wasn't true. Every moment since meeting Jane had been insane, what with the alien attacks and the trips around the world and the non stop science. 

Darcy had built a pretty high tolerance for crazy at this point so the fact that the last month was making her crazy was a pretty good indicator of the level of crazy she had been forced to endure. 

For no one else. No one but Jane would she be doing any of this. Perhaps it was the foxhole mentality. People come back from war with unshakable friendships. Sure Jane and Darcy hadn't been to War but New Mexico and London hadn't been that far off. Whatever the reason her friendship with Jane was past anything Darcy had experienced before. 

Didn't mean Darcy didn't get pissed at Jane. Right now she was really pissed. This move to Stark's compound had strained everything. Jane had shiny new toys and access to Thor on the regular while Darcy was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she shared a parking garage with THE AVENGERS.

Thor was one thing. He didn't impress Darcy despite his God status. Maybe it was the way they met or the bed head mornings? It was hard to be intimidated by a man who looked homeless before his coffee.

She had never seen Captain America's bed head. She was pretty sure he was always perfectly pressed. At least that had been her experience over the last few weeks. Even leaving the gym he looked like perfection. 

Then there was the black widow. The freaking black widow who kept asking her to make her Russian treats. Who kept asking her to join her in a drink. Who spoke to her like they were just two normal people. Her life was insane.

Add that to the list of random encounters she had been forced to endure and her brain was on overload. She knew this place was their home and she tried her best to treat them like normal people. They didn't need to be stared at or have someone freak out in their presence here. This was a safe place for them and Darcy didn't want to ruin that.

She thought she was doing a pretty good job of treating them like regular people. No one actively avoiding her so she counted that as a good point in her favor. 

Of course that wasn't true for her. She had been actively avoiding Captain America since she had first laid eyes on him. It was one thing to get past her hero worship of the Black Widow. One conversation had made her realize just how desperate Natasha was to have a little bit of normal. The same went for Clint. He was way too big a fan of dad jokes for her to take him seriously.

The Captain was a different matter. She had his comic books as a kid. He had saved her grandfather during the war. Without him she didn't exists and that wasn't something someone could easily get over. He had earned her hero worship even if he had no idea.

That was the rub. Darcy wanted to thank him. To tell him all about her grandfather. About all the good he had done. All the people he had helped, all in an attempt to earn his life back. Typical survivors guilt. 

She had a whole speech planned out in her head. Even a little picture of her grandfather and Captain Rogers. The speech was perfect and heartfelt with just the right amount of sap. Jane loved it when Darcy had shown it to her.

Jane had assured her that Steve would love it too, if Darcy ever showed it to him. The problem was that every time she saw him she got tongue tied. Not just regular tongue tied either but full mute. She couldn't even make sounds.

And now it had been weeks of walking out of the room every time he entered. Of silent passing in the hall ways. Of no eye contact in elevators. She knew he noticed. How could he not? Darcy just wasn't sure what she could do.

Luckily Natasha had a plan. Apparently she had come to Jane because Steve had mentioned something to her about Darcy's behavior. He wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything to offend her. If they were going to be living together he wanted to make everything right.

Of course this had led Jane to let Natasha know about the letter and Darcy's Captain induced Muteness. Darcy had been more than angry with Jane about the breach of trust but had gotten over it when she realized how upset Steve was about the way she reacted to him.

It was time to fix it and the fact that Natasha explained the plan to her after they had already started drinking made it sound like pure genius. Darcy was disappointed she hadn't thought of it herself.

So here she was standing at his door. More than a little tipsy with her speech in her hand. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Steve frowned at Jarvis' alert about someone at the door. People didn't just "stop by" in the tower and certainly not this late. His frown deepened as he thought about his life in Brooklyn when a knock at the door was a cause to smile. Before the war and sickness when neighbors would stop for a cup of tea with his mother and to discuss all the new gossip. 

He missed the gentle lilt of his mothers voice as she would scold the older women for being judgmental of what the young people were doing. 

He was saved from his trip down memory lane when he opened the door to a smiling Darcy Lewis. The girl who hadn't spoken a word to him. Not even a good morning. Why was she here? 

Before he could speak though she leaned forward and hugged him. He pulled back for a moment before he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the tiny brunette snuggled against his chest. 

"Thank you. Thank you for Grandpa Lewis and for everything I am." Steve was suddenly struck mute. Those were his words. The words that had been scrawled across his chest since he had woken up. Words that had confused and confounded him. Words that had caused a spark in his long dormant heart.

His arms tightened around her and he leaned his head down to breath in her scent. His soulmate. She was real and she was here and ....

"I'm not sure but I think you're supposed to say you're welcome and then ask some questions and then there would be a lot more talking and explaining on my part not to mention the part about my huge crush on you and why I haven't talked to you and, actually this is why I wrote it down. I ramble."

All of her words were muffled by his chest and slurred slightly by the vodka Natasha had used to convince her this was a good idea but Darcy was still pretty sure that it was super weird that Captain America hadn't said a word to her and was hugging her. Not that his arms didn't feel nice because they sure did and resting her head on his ridiculously chiseled chest was making her warm inside but what the hell was he thinking?

Darcy started to get nervous and tried to pull back only to be allowed to glance up at Steve's face while he kept his arms wrapped tight around her. "From the moment I woke up I've been waiting for you."

Darcy's eyes went wide at the words. 

She stumbled a little as the reality of the situation hit her. Steve easily swept her up in to his arms. Walking back into his apartment he laid her down on his couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water and some pills before returning to her side and kneeling in front of her. "Take these and go to sleep. When you wake up I'm going to make you pancakes and you can tell me all about Grandpa Lewis."

Darcy suddenly felt very sleepy but she drank the water and swallowed the pills. "Pancakes with my soulmate." She smiled sleepily as she said the last words before her eyes slipped shut.

Steve sat in the chair across from her. Watching as she breathed in and out. A warmth spreading in his gut. Soulmate. She was his. His match. His other half.


	26. “Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.”   Darcy/Tony

“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.” Darcy/Tony

 

"Come on Lewis. I need help. Dumb-e isn't to be trusted." Tony tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes. A look that had worked more times than she was comfortable admitting.

"Oh I know, I was the one that had to deal with all the emergency personal that showed up the last time you trusted him with fire. Still not doing it."

"Whatever you want. Seriously. Student loans? Paid! upgrade to your apartment? Done." He wasn't above begging when it came to science.

"Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that." Darcy crossed her arms and shook her head to emphasize her words. Sadly it only served to draw Tony's attention to her decolletage. It was possible that was the whole point.

"Perhaps there is something else I can do for you?" Tony waggled an eyebrow at her.

"You've been awake for almost 3 days. It is a miracle you haven't set the building on fire yourself. I'm not about to fall for that look again only to end up frustrated when you finally pass out between my legs." Darcy leveled her gaze at the genius daring him to argue.

"I made it up to you. Multiple TIMES." Tony moved away from the table and towards the fiery brunette. 

"I do remember. I also remember the snoring and the mumbling, there was a lot of mumbling. Mostly though, I remember being so very frustrated. My skin buzzing and my heart racing."

"I'm a horrible boyfriend." Tony turned away from his work station and moved toward the younger woman. "Why do you stay with me?"

"Well you are pretty charming and the making up part is pretty impressive." Darcy smiled brightly.

"I'm really one lucky son of a bitch." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her lead him towards their room. 

"Yes you are. Sleep first and then you can start showing me just how much you appreciate me, just how lucky you are."

"I love this plan. I'm happy to be a part of it. Sleep first." He shuffled down the hallway. His eyes already drooping. His mouth falling open in a gaping yawn. "Sleep then, I get to make it up to you."

"I look forward to that handsome." Tony offered her a goofy yawn as the door to their quarters opened. Letting her lead him towards their bed. Following her down between the crisp sheets as sleep claimed him. 

"I love you." He whispered the words with his last conscience breath.

"I know. I'm still not touching that thing." She smiled as he slipped into dreamland. "I love you too."


	27. Cosplaying      Steve/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Cosplaying
> 
> Steve/Darcy

He found her standing in the kitchen humming as she reached into the fridge. A smile touched his lips as the song crept into his consciousness. It had been less than a week since he had finally checked the "star wars" box off his list. 

She had explained that it was far superior to Star Trek although she begrudgingly admitted that he should watch both. Not with her though. If he was going to watch that redshirt trash he was going to have to do it with Clint. At least that is what he thought she said. He wasn't really sure what she was talking about, but anytime he got to spend time with her he found himself smiling for no reason.

He had really enjoyed the star wars movies. The acting wasn't the best but the sweeping tale more than made up for it. Not to mention all the amazing characters. He could understand why people loved these movies years later.

She continued to hum as he stood there watching her. Thinking about the other nice part about the movies. About how her face lit up every time her favorite character came on screen. The rogue. The troublemaker. The mercenary with the buried heart. Darcy had explained to him at length why she loved him and the love story between him and the princess. 

She was a kickass chick but Han never felt threatened. Never tried to belittle her to feel better about himself. In a day and age when feminism was touted by everyone that was still rare. Steve knew his respect for the kickass women in his life wasn't normal. That he accepted Natasha and Maria for the capable women they were was rare. A concept he still didn't understand. How could anyone think they were less than because they were women?

It was something he had hoped would be gone by now.

Darcy pulled back out of the fridge with a can of soda and a takeout container in her hand. Smiling as she saw Steve standing there. "Hey Cap."

"Hey Miss Lewis."

"Darcy, Steve. It's Darcy." He just nodded. He rarely used anyone's first name. That was something he was having a hard time adjusting to. The familiarity with which everyone greeted each other. There was no personal space anymore. Darcy was a perfect example of that. She would snuggle up into his side to watch the movie like she was his best girl.

Of course, he wouldn't mind if that were true but she seemed content to let them remain friends. Not that he had asked. He never asked. No matter how much Natasha pushed or how much he wanted to.  
"Want to join me for some leftover dim sum?" Darcy put down the takeout container and reached into the cabinet for plates.  
"That sounds nice." He smiled as she grabbed the two plates. His eyes gave her a once over. Something was tickling the back of his mind. Something familiar.   
She started humming again as she plated the food before putting it into the microwave and it finally clicked. "You're dressed like Captain Solo."  
She turned around and beamed at him. The light in her eyes making it hard for him to look away.  
"It's called cosplay. when someone dresses as their favorite character. Although if I'm being honest he is my second favorite Captain." She winked at him before turning back to the food. She was humming again but this time it was another song altogether. It was a tune that had haunted him. A tune he had been forced to sing and dance to like a circus monkey.  
It was too tempting. The way she smiled at him. The way she leaned into him. "Darcy?"

"Yeah Steve?" She glanced over her shoulder at him with the most tempting smile he had ever seen.

"Are you implying you might have a Captain America costume?" Steve worried that he might have crossed a line. That perhaps he had read the signs wrong. Understanding women had never been his strong suit. 

"I wouldn't call it a suit per say. It's not exactly something that can be worn in public." She smirked at him while she moved away from the counter carrying two steaming hot plates. "Why don't we eat this back in my room and maybe I'll show it to you."  
Steve was pretty sure he blushed from head to toe. The image his mind had conjured up was making his heart race so fast he feared he might black out. "That sounds like a good plan."

"You are the man with the plan...." Her words trailed off as she turned and left the kitchen. Certain that he was going to follow. It was about time she forced him out of the friend zone.


End file.
